


Nick Fury's Missing Eye

by apollothyme



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-27
Updated: 2011-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollothyme/pseuds/apollothyme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this <a href="http://memosfromfury.tumblr.com/post/11666498522/shield-employees-are-discouraged-from-forming-a#notes">memo</a> where The Avengers form a band just to piss off Fury.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nick Fury's Missing Eye

It’s not that The Avengers don’t like Nick Fury, though none of them have a particular liking for his bad temperament and the constant ‘ _I wanna kill you in your sleep_ ’ look he carries around.

But the thing is, pissing off Nick Fury isn’t very hard since he’s the director of SHIELD and all that. Really, all you have to do is go on SHIELD’s base and starting playing tag with the Hulk.

Which yes, may ‘cause some injuries on innocent bystanders and destroy a couple of walls, but is still completely hilarious. At least Tony and most of the others think it is.

Steve, of course, thinks it’s immoral to purposely try to annoy someone, but for someone with super strength and agility he can be surprisingly clumsy sometimes. A good number of times he’s the one walking around and breaking SHIELD’s equipment.

Bruce and Natasha are neutral about the whole thing, though The Hulk always enjoys himself far too much when he comes out to play.

There’s no need to say Clint and Thor enjoy pissing of Fury as much as Tony does, in fact they’re usually the ones coming out with the best pranks while Tony’s just called last minute to participate.

Unfortunately the last one with the giant snake and the 300,000 pancakes (with the fantastic aid of the always helpful Deadpool) seemed to be the last drop for Fury who installed what he so called  _Fury’s Memos, who had to be taken into severe consideration and obeyed to no matter what._

From then on it became a game of how fast Fury could catch them and introduce the new rules. This was fine for Tony and the others since it only made things more of a challenge, now they had to be original with all of their ideas so that they didn’t repeat themselves.

Nobody had asked what the punishment was for breaking a Memo, though knowing Fury it probably meant he would force them to scrub the floors with a toothbrush while he held a gun to their heads.

This punishment doesn’t even seem that bad once you consider some of the pranks they do, especially if they consider their latest idea.

“ _A band_?” Tony asks skeptically.

“Not just any band! We’ll be  **Nick Fury’s Missing Eye**!” Exclaims Clint with as much enthusiasm as a five-year old who just got the perfect gift for Christmas. Behind him Thor is smiling and nodding along.

“Just us three?” The idea doesn’t sound half bad, though Tony can’t play an instrument even if his life relied on it.

“Of course not! The others will also be a part of it.”

“The others? Steve will never accept this.” Steve really hated their pranks, and for some reason he resented them all even more whenever he broke a computer by accident. As if it was Tony’s fault he couldn’t control his super strength properly when handling technologic equipment.

“We’ll just tell him it’s a bonding experience; you know how Steve feels about bonding experiences for the team.” And that Tony sure did.

He would never forget their camping experience. Tony still had some burned skin from the marshmallow’s fire and he was pretty sure Clint still had the bite mark from the baby bear.

Tony considers Clint’s proposal for another minute but then decides what the hell, he can always learn how to play the piano again. Most of his mother’s lessons had long since been erased from his brain in order to be open up space for more important stuff like engineering and circuit boards, but he could probably learn it all again in two hours. Maybe three if he goes for Chopin.

“I’ll talk to Steve, you two deal with the others.” Tony started walking towards the door, wanting to find Steve right away so that they could form their band as soon as possible. The more time they took on preparing a prank, the bigger were the chances of Fury finding out and busting it before they could lift a finger.

“No problem, Bruce already agreed to it anyway.” Of course he had.

Tony wondered when Clint and Bruce were going to admit they were together. It’s not like they were particularly discreet. Clint visited Bruce’s lab at least seven times a day, usually spending more than thirty minutes there. Anyone with a brain could quickly add one nerdy scientist with anger issues and one expert marksman with a taste for danger.

After some convincing (and begging on Tony’s part) was done the Nick Fury’s Missing Eye was ready to rumble. They scheduled a concert on SHIELD’s biggest conference room and called it a ‘mandatory meeting for all agents and personal’.

The turnout was amazing, which wasn’t really that surprising, but it was still incredibly exciting to think everyone had come to watch them play.

Bruce, little box of mysteries that he is, had an amazing voice and the role of main singer was trust towards his arms. How Clint managed to convince him to stand in a well-illuminated stage and sing to a large crowd Tony had no idea.

Thor had been largely disappointed when he found out he wasn’t going to be singing, and he had somehow made them all feel bad for choosing Bruce over him. It wasn’t even their fault; Thor just had a really terrible singing voice. Luckily, he quickly got over it the whole thing when he found out he would be playing the drums instead.

Clint got the guitar, Steve the bass and Tony the piano. Natasha was going to be working as DJ or something. Tony hadn’t really understood the explanation, too many funny words like  _acetate_  and  _master fader_.

Everyone was wearing their costume, except for Bruce who was wearing an all-black suit that fitted him really well and that Tony was sure Clint had chosen for him. None of them had their gloves since it would be rather hard to play anything with the dammed things.

They only played three songs in total, but it was enough to make the crowd go wild. Some people even threw their underwear at the stage. _Tony could still remember the red speedo scraping right by his head._

He hadn’t been able to spot Fury from his place on stage, though he was sure the man was there. Fury never missed a meeting; it was something he even prided himself on.

Clint even swore he had once seen an award for perfect meeting attendance in his office. Tony wasn’t even aware that such an award existed, but he still liked to believe Fury had it.

Afterwards everyone from SHIELD congratulated them and said they anxiously waited for the next concert. Fury’s only response had been another memo saying their band had to be dismembered, which could only mean one simple thing in Tony’s ears.

Farewell concert with all the super heroes (and maybe a couple of villains; Doom might wanna rule the world but that doesn’t mean the guy doesn’t know how to rock the house) and an official after party in the Avengers Tower until they all passed out.


End file.
